Decanus Evocatus I
This Imperial Decanus bears an insignia on his armor with one chevron, marking him as an Evocatus I. *Legionary Human Warpriest (Divine Commander) 5 **'Favored Class '''Warpriest (+5 HP) *LN Medium Humanoid (Human) *'Init +1 *'Faith 'Hadeanism; 'Deities 'Draconis 3, Hadeus'''P 4 Defense *'AC' 18; Touch '10; '''Flat-footed '''18; (+7 armor, +1 shield) *'HP '42 (5 HD; 5d822 + 15 Con + 5 favored class) *'Fort '+7; '''Reflex '+1; 'Will '+8; (+8 vs fear effects, +6 vs effects that would cause the Legionary to betray the Imperium and +4 vs all other mind-affecting effects) *'Defensive Abilities 'Legionary Discipline; 'Weaknesses 'Obedience Offense *'Speed '''20 ft. *'Melee 'longsword +9 (1d8+5; 19-20/x2); or symbolic bolt +6 vs touch (1d8+2 light or positive energy or sacred or untyped; 30 ft.; 20/x2; 4/day) *'Ranged symbolic bolt +3 vs touch (1d8+2 light or positive energy or sacred or untyped; 30 ft.; 20/x2; 4/day) *'Special Attacks' Aid Allies +3; Battle Tactician (5 rounds, 1/day; feat selection varies, see Battle Tactician Feats), Fervor 2d6 (6/day; Channel Energy 16), Sacred Weapon 1d8 (+1, 5 rounds/day) *'Warpriest Spells '(CL 5th; concentration +10) **'2nd'-''hold person'' (1), lesser restoration (1), marching chant (1) **'1st'-''bless'' (1), clarion call (1), divine favor (1), shield of faith (2) **'0th'-''create water, ''detect magic, guidance, light **'Spontaneous Casting '''cure Statistics *'Str 16 (+3); 'Dex '''10 (+0); '''Con '''16 (+3); '''Int '''11 (+0); '''Wis '''18 (+4); '''Cha '''13 (+1) *'Base Atk '''+3; '''CMB +6; CMD '16 *'Feats 'Endurance'B, Knightly Oath (1/day, +2 dmg; Dragon; Legion Prefectury), Mounted Combat, Symbolic Mastery, Sword of XilosH''' +2, Weapon Focus (Ray)'''B **'Notation 'B'Bonus feat, '''H'Human Adaptive feat *'Skills '''15 ranks; '''ACP '-3 **Diplomacy' +5 (1 rank + 1 Cha + 3 class) **'Handle Animal' +5 (1 ranks + 1 Cha + 3 class) **'Intimidate' +7 (1 rank + 3 Str + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Martial)' +5 (1 rank + 3 class + 1 culture) **'Knowledge (Religion)' +4 (1 rank + 3 class) **'Ride' +8 (4 ranks + 3 class + 1 culture) **'Spellcraft' +6 (2 ranks + 3 class + 1 culture) **'Use Device' +7 (4 ranks + 3 class) *'Languages Arcadian, Hadean *'SQ 'Aura of Lawful Good, Mount *'Culture 'Corvan/Xilosian; 'Skills 'Knowledge (Martial), Ride, Spellcraft *'Traits 'Arcane Temper, Bicultural Gear *'Encumbrance '''63 lbs. *'Light Load '76 lbs.; '''Medium Load '''77-153 lbs.; '''Heavy Load '''154-230 lbs. *'Mount Encumbrance '61 lbs.; '''Mount Gear '''bit and bridle, breastplate barding, military saddle *'Carried '(14 lbs.) baculus **'Baculus 'Legion medallion, mwk light steel shield *'Worn '(49 lbs.) mwk breastplate, leather pteruges, soldier's uniform **'Belt 'mwk longsword *'Other 'When away from a settlement, a Decanus equips their horse with saddlebags, where they store 5 days of animal feed, a bedroll, a flint and steel, an iron pot, a mess kit, rope, soap, 5 torches, 5 trail rations, and a waterskin; increasing their mount's encumbrance by 80 lbs. Additional InformationEcology *'Environment 'any *'Organization maniple (1 and 4-7 Legionary Evocati I or Sagittarian Evocati I or Equestrian Evocati I), decade (1 and 9 Legionary Evocati I or Sagittarian Evocati I or Equestrian Evocati I) *'Treasure '''NPC gear At the Legion Academies, tributes who show an aptitude for leadership are trained into Decani; soldier-priest sergeants who preside over the smaller units of the Legion. During this process, not only do they go through the extreme physical regimen and conditioning of the ordinary Legionary, but also study tactics, horseback riding, and divine magic. This produces an eclectic and flexible leader ready to both command and support their team in any variety of situations. Tactics The Decanus will typically begin combat by using their Battle Tactician ability and using their Knightly Oath's challenge against a high-value target, granting their allies a bonus to attack that target. The Decanus will then typically remain behind their troops, healing and buffing them as necessary, and slinging their symbolic bolts during downtime. The Decanus only engages in melee combat if they are cornered or have nothing else to do. If at any time the Decanus feels they cannot handle the situation and are isolated from a larger force, they will cast ''clarion call ''to call for back up. Decani fight until incapacitated or until ordered to stop by a superior. Mount Statistics *Horse Animal Companion (Charger) 5; TN Large Animal; '''Init' +1;' Senses 'low-light vision, scent; AC '23; '''Touch '''11; '''Flat-footed '''21; (+6 armor, +2 Dex, +6 natural, -1 size); '''HP '''42 (5 HD; 5d822 + 20 Con); '''Fort '+8; 'Ref '+6; 'Will '+2; 'Defensive Abilities 'Barding Training 1; 'Speed '''50 ft.; '''Attack '''bite +8 (1d4+4, 20/x2) plus 2 hooves +3 (1d6+2); '''Special Attacks 'Mounted Challenge; 'Str '''19 (+4); '''Dex '''14 (+2); '''Con '''18 (+4); '''Int '''2 (-4); '''Wis '''12 (+1); '''Cha '''6 (-2); '''Base Atk '+3; 'CMB '+8 (+2 to overrun); '''CMD '''20 (+4 vs trip); '''Feats Light Armor ProficiencyB', Medium Armor Proficiency, Overrun Focus, Run; '''Skills '''5 ranks; '''ACP '-4; '''Acrobatics +2 (1 rank + 2 Dex + 3 class - 4 ACP); Intimidate '+8 (1 rank + 4 Str + 3 class); 'Perception +5 (1 rank + 1 Wis + 3 class); Survival +2 (1 rank + 1 Wis); Swim +4 (1 rank + 4 Str + 3 class - 4 ACP); 'Tricks 'Combat Training, Exclusive, Track; 'SQ 'Link Battle Tactician Feats A Decanus selects their Battle Tactician feats with consideration as to what type of troops they will lead. *If a Decanus leads Legionaries, they select Shield Wall *If a Decanus leads Sagittarians, they select Duck and Cover *If a Decnaus leads Equestrians, they select Calvary Formation Category:CR 5 Creatures Category:Human Creatures Category:Humanoid Creatures